1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic EL (Electro-Luminescent) display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an image display device (hereinafter referred to as an organic EL display device) using a self-luminous body called an organic light emitting diode is put in practical use. As compared with a related art liquid crystal display device, since the self-luminous body is used, this organic EL display device is excellent in visibility and response speed, and moreover, further thinning is possible since an assistant illumination device such as a backlight is not required.
In the organic EL display device, as the organic EL display device for performing color display, there is known one in which a light-emitting element emits light of one of three colors of R (Red), G (Green) and B (Blue) for each pixel, one in which a light-emitting element emits white light and a color filter of each pixel allows light in a wavelength region of one of RGB three colors to pass through, or one in which these two systems are combined.
Japanese Patent No. 4409589 discloses a liquid crystal display device in which sub-pixels of the same color of at least one of three colors are adjacent to each other, the two adjacent sub-pixels of the same color share a color filter, and a pixel electrode of one of the two sub-pixels is extended over a pixel boundary and is disposed also in the pixel of the other of the two sub-pixels. Japanese Patent No. 4610315 relates to an organic EL display device in which lights of three colors of RGB are respectively emitted and discloses a pixel structure in which light-emitting elements of the same color are formed to be adjacent to each other.